fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorenz (Shadow Dragon)
, Lawrence |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Heroes Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE |firstseen =Chapter 20: Camus the Sable (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 1: The Grustian Expedition (Mystery of the Emblem) Mamori Side Story 1: Steel Heart (TMS♯FE) |class =General |mirage = |jap_voiceby = Shozo Sasaki (TMS♯FE) }} :For the Fire Emblem: Three Houses character, see here. Lorenz is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Book 1 of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Profile Archanea Series War of Shadows Lorenz was a general of Grust and old friend to King Mostyn of Talys. Though loyal to Grust, when King Ludwik sided with Dolhr out of fear, Lorenz was infuriated and futilely attempted to convince him otherwise. Despite this, Lorenz didn't leave his post, continuing to lead Grust's forces alongside Camus. During the Archanean Alliance's invasion of Grust, Prince Marth of Altea and Caeda, Mostyn's daughter, convinced him to defect to the Alliance by arguing that Lorenz simply obeying his orders and siding with Dolhr would not result in any future for his kingdom nor humanity, and that instead he was preserving Ludwik's reign and Grust's future by turning against Dolhr. War of Heroes After the War of Shadows and the death of Ludwik, Lorenz put Ludwick's son Jubelo on the throne and became his regent, though he did not always agree with his newfound overseers in Archanea. After Hardin became Emperor of Archanea, he appointed the corrupt Lang as the leader of the occupational army in Grust, who began a reign of terror and threatened the safety of Jubelo and his sister Yuliya. In order to protect them Lorenz rose in rebellion against Lang and occupational army, but was branded a traitor and heavily wounded in battle. As Archanean reinforcements from Altea closed on on him, Lorenz entrusted the Grust royal siblings to Ogma's protection and sent them to seek the aid of Wendell in Macedon. However Jubelo and Yuliya refused to leave the dying Lorenz's side, forcing Lorenz to send Ogma on his own. When Marth reached him, Lorenz only had the strength to explain Grust's situation to him, sacrificing his life to ensure the safety of the Grust royal siblings. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Lorenz appears as a corrupted General Mirage, and during Mamori's first side story is found in Illusory Daitou Station. After his defeat, he is purified by Mamori, who remembers Draug as a comrade. He stays in the Idolasphere to continue the fight on his own after he recovers his strength. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |50% |50% |20% |50% |70% |20% |0% |} Overall Lorenz is the player's only obtainable General and his stats do not disappoint despite his late appearance. Lorenz has the highest base defense out of any unit other then a Divinestone equipped Tiki and the highest base Strength. Alongside Palla, Lorenz is the only unit likely to max out their defense without the help of Stat booster. Lorenz comes with high HP as well, only Gotoh having higher. His weapon level allows him to wield any sword available to him at base. Whilst his base stats alone are enough to allow Lorenz to be a powerful unit, he also possesses high growth rates and is recruited right next to an Arena he can easily level in with minimal danger due to his strong base stats. Lorenz's Luck growth is also high, giving him a high chance of capping the stat and making him a good user of the Devil Sword. Overall Lorenz is a powerful unit who is well worth the effort to recruit. ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1 (Playable)= |-|Book 2 (Boss)= Growth Rates |70% |50% |70% |20% |50% |50% |20% |3% |} Overall Lorenz is similar to his FE1 counterpart, but has 3 points higher defense and now specializes in Lances rather then Swords. He is no longer the only obtainable general as Knights are now able to promote to Generals with a Knight Crest. Lorenz's growths are as powerful as ever and his better base stats mean his averages are better as well. Whilst the arena is more dangerous in this version of the game, Lorenz's newly acquired lance usage gives him a new way to quickly level. After defeating Camus, the Gradivus is obtained and Lorenz can use the weapon with his base stats to obtain a gigantic boost to his Experience points, the Starsphere allowing him to use it in the next chapter without fear of the weapon's Usage going down. Finally, Dismount means armored classes are the only classes able to use lances, including Gradivus, indoors. This means Lorenz is a perfect unit to use in the final chapter as Gradivus, even with his base stats, a Gradivus equipped Lorenz can pose a threat to any enemy, including Medeus himself. ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |50% |0% |70% |20% |40% |30% |0% |} Overall In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, while he has good growths, his base stats are quite low, and he comes rather late. However, he can make a decent meat shield if a stat booster or two is used on his skill/speed. A promoted Knight will have higher stats in the end, but Lorenz can be used as a replacement. If Lorenz is reclassed, it is recommended to take advantage of Lorenz's high Bow rank in a classes such as Horseman. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Megaton Tackle Rakunda Charge }} Quotes Recruit conversation in Shadow Dragon Marth recruit Marth: General Lorenz, hold! Lorenz: What? You are Marth, the Altean prince... Marth: Yes, sir. The king of Talys told me much about you. He said you opposed Grust forming an alliance with Dolhr, right from the very start. Lorenz: That's right. Marth: Then fight with us! With your help, we can defeat Dolhr! Lorenz: Forgive me, Prince Marth, but am I to just abandon my country, then? Marth: ..... Lorenz: I know yours is the just cause. Still, I wish to remain a Grustian general, right to the end. I am fighting here because that is the way for me to honor my kingdom. Marth: Forgive me, General, but...is it, really? Lorenz: Pardon? Marth: Since you are a Grustian general, then surely you fight for Grust's future first and foremost. But tell me...from where you are standing now, do you see any future for your country? Lorenz: ...I shall have to learn to mask my misgiving better, if you can pluck them from my heart so easily. You are quite correct. If I care what becomes of Grust, then I cannot continue to stand by Dolhr. So, I will stand by you instead, Prince- and hope the future is a bit easier to spot from there. Caeda recruit Caeda: General Lorenz! My name is Caeda. I hail from Talys. My father has told me quite a bit about you. Lorenz: Princess Caeda! My, look what a lovely young woman you've grown into. Your father was a good friend to me, many years ago. Caeda: General, I heard you opposed Grust forming an alliance with Dolhr. Why didn't you try to stop it? Lorenz: You think I did not try, Princess? Our king is meek; in the end, Dolhr proved better at cowing him than I did. Caeda: But sir, surely you know that Dolhr intends to use the Manaketes to conquer humankind! You must act now- for Grust's sake, if not the world's! Join us, General Lorenz. We can put an end to this battle right now. Lorenz: Hmm... What you say makes sense enough, but I serve Grust. I cannot simply betray my country. Caeda: Ah, but what makes a country? Lorenz: Pardon? Caeda: Is it one man- your king? Or is it the countless innocent people who make their home here? Lorenz: Well, that's- Hmm... Caeda: My father has a saying: "A kingless country is a country still; but a king without subjects rules naught but hills." If you disobey your king to ensure his subjects' safety, how is that a betrayal? You are protecting his reign. Lorenz: Protecting his reign? ...Aha ha ha, ha ha! Ahh, that mad logic! I feel as though I've shed twenty years and I'm talking to your father again. You win, Princess. I yield! I will join you, in the interest of king and country. Har! Endings Shadow Dragon ;People’s Man :Lorenz put Grust’s prince upon the throne and became his regent; but he and Archanea did not always see eye to eye. Etymology Lorenz is the German form of "Laurentius" http://www.behindthename.com/name/lorenz. Trivia *Lorenz's method of suicide differs depending on the version of the game; in the original game, Lorenz explodes after talking to Marth, implying he killed himself by causing an explosion. In the remake Lorenz fades away, with the dialogue clearly building up to his offering up his own life and a sound effect implying a sword piercing flesh indicating he stabbed himself. *Lorenz's nes portrait is an edit of the portrait used by Jiol and many other Boss characters such as Emereus. *Lorenz makes his first appearance in ''Fire Emblem Heroes'' during the White Rose and Sable Knight Lost Lore event. He appears as an enemy unit in the Grust chapter, using his Famicom era portrait. *Lorenz's kinmanship with Draug in Tokyo Mirage Sessions is possibly a reference to Draug succeeding him as commander of Grust's garrison. Gallery File:Lawrence.jpg|Lorenz with Yuliya and Jubelo from The Complete. File:LorenzTCG.jpg|Lorenz as seen in the TCG. File:LorenceFE1.png|Lorenz's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Lawrence.gif|Lorenz 's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:LorenzSD.png|Lorenz's portrait in Shadow Dragon. TMS Lorenz portrait.png|Lorenz's portrait in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:SMTxFE Lorenz.png|Lorenz as he appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Lorenz TMS.jpg|Lorenz after being purified by Mamori. Lorenz Lost Lore.png|Lorenz in the Lost Lore event in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Enemies Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters